


at the end of all things

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Future Fic, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home but rarely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [万事尽头](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756202) by [aivsl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl)



Loki comes home but rarely; he arrives, they fall into one another's arms, they fight. Then he leaves, after chaos has been strewn, and Thor promises to himself: never again. He knows he lies to himself, even as he does it.

-

Loki comes home but rarely; Thor is king now, and so they don't even fall into one another. Instead Loki just snarls, a white hot ball of rage, and Thor can do nothing to stop it. He leaves in despair, shouting at Thor, never again. Even as Thor tries to convince himself he will return, he still aches with worry.

-

Loki comes home but rarely; Odin is dead, after a long and fruitful life. That he did not see his sons united might be his only regret, for as he clutched at Thor's hand before he passed he said Loki's name, and then called out for Frigga, a smile blooming across his face as he stared into the distance. Thor glanced back, but there was no-one there.

Thor tries to reason with Loki, but Loki just snarls at him, all the while openly weeping. Thor thinks perhaps Odin's not the only one that has regrets, but of course his brother runs away soon after, cursing Thor's name, calling Thor a thief for stealing his throne.

Thor promises to himself: he will give his brother the kingdom if he wants it bad enough, if only he would stay. But he will not, Thor knows this, even given everything.

-

Loki comes home but rarely; Thor's lost an eye, and the throne wears heavily on him. There's grey at Loki's temples, and Thor thinks to wonder: when did his brother start to age. They are at war, one that Asgard will most certainly lose, and Thor imagines Loki has come to gloat. Instead he puts a knee on the throne, purses his lips thoughtfully and tells Thor he has a plan.

He leaves when the war is over and they have won. It is the most petty of arguments, and they have shared the same bed for months, so it comes as somewhat of a surprise that he chooses to stomp away, and not return.

Thor promises himself he will harden his old, foolish heart, and never let his brother in again. He knows he lies to himself, even as he makes that promise.

-

Loki comes home but rarely; Thor's third grandchild has just been born, and Loki brings a gift. The child is dark haired and pale eyed, resembling none of them, and she only stills when put in Loki's arms. Loki smiles then, a small, secretive smile, and Thor thinks: stay, and I will forgive whatever it is that you have done now. But he does not, and the child is just a child after all. A daughter of Asgard, and Thor's kin.

Thor loves her to distraction, and if it is because she reminds him of someone, then so be it.

-

Loki comes home but rarely; Thor's injured, battered from a wound that does not seem to want to heal. He curses at Thor, calls him all sorts of names. Then he slams a tincture down on the table and demand the healers feed it to his brother. Thor nods his head and they do, and the wound is healed within a week.

Thor doesn't make any kind of a promise to himself this time, is merely grateful that his brother still lives, still finds Thor's life worthy enough to be saved.

-

Loki comes home but rarely; Thor is having dinner in the great hall, alone. Where's your family, Loki asks. Thor shrugs. Gone, they've been gone for a while now. Exploring the galaxy, leaving their old monarch to rule. Is this what Odin felt, when he pushed the kingdom to Thor and Thor had looked upon it as a gift?

Loki eats sparingly, but piles Thor's plate high with food. Eat, he encourages, and smiles, and with each bite Thor feels a giant weight lifting from his shoulders. They stumble into bed afterwards, and it is like it always is with Loki, even if the fire is somewhat dampened.

Thor kisses him near dawn, almost reverent, and forgets the promise he made, never to ask again. "Come home," he says. 

Loki nods his head, and he stays.


End file.
